


The right Christmas Feeling

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Thorin acts like a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/101307038300#notes<br/>I came to pick you up from your door to go christmas shopping....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right Christmas Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This ones pretty short but also cute:)

Bilbo opened the door and saw right into his boyfriends face.

   “Hey there.” Thorin said, smiling broadly. “I’m late, sorry.”

   “For what?!” Bilbo asked, trying to remember, if he had forgotten some kind of meeting.

   “For Christmas shopping.” Thorin smiled broadly and Bilbo sighed.

   “Thorin, this is insane, it’s two weeks until Christmas and we already decided, that we’d buy each other’s presents online, because that’s far less trouble than getting it downtown.” But Thorin’s smiled didn’t falter.

   “No need to buy the presents, just think of it as we two going through the romantic scenery of Christmas-y decorated streets.” Bilbo frowned.

   “With hundreds of other people too.” Thorin growled, something he never did.

   “Oh come on, Bilbo. It’s not like it will kill you.” Sighing Bilbo leaned against the wall by his door.

   “Okay, give me a moment.” Bilbo slammed the door shut and went to the task of getting dressed properly for the freezing cold outside.

 

While he and Thorin walked through the less crowed streets in the back, Bilbo noticed a lot of couples walking hand in hand, smiling broadly.

   “I feel slightly uncomfortable.” He confessed to his boyfriend.

   “Why sweetheart?”

   “There are too many heterosexuals around me.” He said, casting them a glance.

   “Oh come on!” Thorin put his broad arm around his love’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest. He pecked a kiss on his forehead and smiled into his curls.

   “Oh Thorin.” Bilbo said and nuzzled into Thorin’s jacket. Both stood like that in the cold winter air, warming each other.

   “I love you so much.” Thorin said gently and kissed his boyfriend’s lips.

   “I love you too.” Bilbo said and smiled broadly.

   “Let’s go. We need to walk through the main shopping street to get the right Christmas feeling.” Thorin said and giggled.

   “You are a child in the body of a full grown man.” Bilbo teased, poking his boyfriend with his gloved fingers and Thorin laughed loudly. Together they walked through the maze of small streets, until the chatter of lots of people told them, that they were at their destination.

   “There must be a nest somewhere.” Bilbo joked as they tired to find a way through the chaos of moving bodies.

   “Guess so.” The taller man smiled down on his boyfriend and took his hand. “But I wont lose you.” Bilbo squeezed his hand and smiled back. They moved at the speed of an old snail, but eventually they ended up at a subway station. Walking into the underground, both took off their gloves and searched for their Oyster cards. As they went through the tunnels to the platforms, the heat nearly suffocated them.

   “It seems down here, the temperature never changes.” Bilbo said, opening his jacket.

   “It’s like a dragons’ dungeon, heating it up with it’s fire.”

   “Oh Thorin, stop being so bloody gloomy!” Bilbo said, hitting the tall man playfully with his gloves.

   “Come on, can’t you imagine it? A gigantic dragon in a gigantic hall, his eye three times bigger than you and his red scales reflecting the light of a torch and suddenly – He shifts and rises, fire roaring…” Thorin looked excited, but Bilbo only arched his eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a gorgeous 14th of December


End file.
